1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of portable optical magnification. More specifically the invention comprises the retractable magnifying glass device to be removably added to an existing watch band, bracelet, belt, purse strap, or any other strap.
2. Problem to be Solved and the Related Art
With age people become farsighted. They need glasses to see close objects. Bifocal glasses are one of the solutions to this problem, however some people do not like to wear glasses. When they are in the store they can see clearly the things they want to buy, however they cannot read the price, or other details. Present invention aims to solve this problem by enabling them to just pull out the magnifying glass from its mounting on the watch, belt, or purse strap, stretch it out to the object they want to read the text on, and let it retract back after they are done. It is a much easier and less time consuming process than having to put glasses on and take them off again and again, or search for a magnifying glass in a pocket or purse and remember to put it back.
There are retractable measuring tapes, and retractably mounted objects. For magnification there are several designs of portable magnifying glasses and optical glasses. The prior art U.S. Pat. No. 7,667,903B2, Retractably mounted magnifying glass assembly by Mary Kisko is meant to be connected to a flat surface with a stationary frame. The prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,289, Shelf-mounted magnifying glass by Sara Soper, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,974 B1 Shopping cart magnifier (E-Z reader), by Thomas A. Miranda, Jonathan C. Roche, Randolph G. Duso have to be implemented by a store owner rather than a customer.
There are also existing patents on a magnifying glass incorporated as a part of a watch case or watch band: U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,785 A, Wrist watch by Hugo Batt, where a magnifying glass is a part of a watch case; U.S. Pat. No. 8,125,853 B2, Watch bracelet by Robert Greubel, Stephen Forsey has a magnifying glass as part of the bracelet; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,222, A Magnifying wristband by Richard Y. Haddad, has a magnifying glass permanently built into a watch band.
The present invention differs from previous patents. Rather than being connected to the surface of the stationary object it is designed with the size, positioning of its elements, and connector design to be easily added-on to a multi-surface, existing strap like watch band, belt, purse strap, or other strap and no changes to watch or watch band, or strap are required. It is portable, easy to make and its parts are not expensive.